The invention relates to a method of managing network element settings in a communications network.
FIG. 1 illustrates management of network element NE settings according to the prior art. In this method, a network management element MaS (Management System) collects 1-20 the desired information, e.g. settings of a digital exchange, from the target system DX (digital exchange) of the network element via a man machine interface MMI and changes 1-10 the information of the target system, e.g. the settings, in response to the information received from the target system. According to the prior art, the network management element MaS has a direct connection 1-10, 1-20 to the target system DX of the network element.
The problem related to the prior art arrangement described above is that the management of network element settings puts unnecessary load on the telecommunications network as data are transferred between the network management element and the network element. Furthermore, the network management system or the operator has to know the configuration operations required by each network element.